


Gremlins (Teen Wolf Style)

by Stubbornescape



Category: Gremlins (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison Lives, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, at least no one of the pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: —¡Maldición, ellos no debían comer después de las doce!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si no han visto le película Gremlins, por favor véanla, es genial, es de mis favoritas :33

Stiles se tropezó con una rama mientras patrullaba junto con Allison la zona norte del bosque de Beacon Hills. Rogó porque no hubiera criaturas nuevas en el lugar -las salvaguardas que había puesto no habían detectado nada, pero ya habían fallado una vez cuando fue una bruja la que entró a la ciudad- estaba realmente harto de la mierda sobrenatural y solo quería pasar una navidad junto a su padre tranquilamente.

Tal vez pidió demasiado.

Allison volteó a verlo con una mirada que decía ¿en serio? ella se había pasado semanas entrenando a Stiles para ser sigiloso, generalmente lo conseguía, pero vamos, era invierno, hacía frío y Stiles no quería estar en medio del bosque patrullando.

Realmente no. La euforia por lo sobrenatural ya no era la misma de siempre.

El chico pasó las manos sobre sus pantalones y siguió caminando, apuntando con la linterna su camino. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo, solo se escuchaba el ulular del viento entre las hojas de los árboles y las pisadas de algunos animalillos.

Por ello, fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando se empezó a escuchar una melodía en medio del lugar. Stiles rodó los ojos tan duro que le dolió.

—Una maldita noche, no podemos tener paz ni siquiera una noche— gruñó. Allison lo mando a callar y levantó su arco.

—Ya he escuchado eso antes— musitó ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el origen del sonido— hace mucho tiempo.

Stiles volteó hacia atrás, tentado en llamar a la manada o seguir la fuente de sonido. Decidió ir tras Allie.

Caminaron hasta que la melodía se podía escuchar claramente. Stiles se detuvo al ver en medio de las raíces de un enorme árbol una caja de mimbre. La música venía del interior.

Stiles trató de sentir si había algo alrededor de la caja, encontrándose con que estaba desprotegida y lo que fuera que hubiera dentro estaba vivo. Había magia en ella, de eso estaba seguro, la sentía vibrando en su entorno, pero no parecía ser peligrosa para ellos. Chasqueó sus dedos y la tapa de la caja se abrió, Allison no bajó en ningún momento su arco.

Dentro, había una pequeña criatura peluda, con grandes orejas y ojos saltones, que los miraba con expresión asustada. La música se había detenido.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —inquirió el chico. Allison se acuclilló frente a la caja y tarareo.

—Es un Mogwai— respondió— solo había visto uno cuando era niña y luego lo leí en el bestiario.

—¿Mogwai? Sí, recuerdo haberlo visto en el bestiario, pero no se veía así como ese— Stiles se arrodilló junto a ella y bajó la linterna, sabiendo que a esas pequeñas criaturas los lastimaba la luz brillante.

—El que está en el bestiario ya había eclosionado, este sigue siendo un Mogwai antes de convertirse en crisálida.

—Lo que les pasa cuando los alimentan después de medianoche, ¿no?

—Si— murmuró y trató de tomar a la criatura entre sus brazos, pero ésta chillo y cerró los ojos, claramente asustada. La chica se hizo hacia atrás y Stiles acercó su mano con cuidado.

—No te lastimaremos— susurró y se quedó quieto hasta que el mogwai abrió los ojos y lo miró, con precaución tomo uno de sus dedos. Stiles sabía que eran criaturas inteligentes— eso es, ven, vamos a sacarte de aquí.

El mogwai dejó que Stiles lo sacara de la caja y se acurrucó contra sus brazos. Allison tomo la caja y la levantó.

—¿No es adorable? —acarició su pequeña nariz y la criatura se acomodó antes de suspirar por el calor.

—Lo es— respondió ella con una sonrisa— hay que llevarlo con Deaton para que lo revise.

—¿Le decimos a la manada? No veo cómo podría ser un riesgo para el pueblo.

—Será un riesgo si le damos de comer después de medianoche, pero fuera de eso no creo que debamos decirles, si recuerdo bien este pequeño huele increíblemente bien y no sabemos cómo reaccionará ante los lobos.

—No quiero que se asuste— Stiles lo cubrió con su chaqueta lo mejor que pudo— vayamos con Deaton y veremos qué hacemos.

Llegaron hasta donde el coche de Allison estaba aparcado, abordaron y se dirigieron a la clínica veterinaria de Deaton.

 

 

—Tenía años sin ver uno de estos, son muy raros— dijo el veterinario mientras inspeccionaba a la criatura, que se había negado a sentarse en el frío metal de la mesa de revisión, así que estaba sobre la pierna de Stiles.

—Por eso decidimos venir primero, además de que no sabemos cómo demonios llegó al bosque.

—Eso es extraño, estas criaturas generalmente están con un cuidador— Deaton le dio su típica inexpresiva mirada— hay que mantenerlo bajo supervisión por unos días.

—¿Dónde se quedará? — inquirió la cazadora, que se había quedado en la esquina del consultorio mientras realizaban el chequeo.

—Creo que estará bien con el señor Stilinski, parece agradarle a la criatura.

—Gizmo— Stiles señaló— se llama Gizmo.

—¿Cómo…?

—Necesita un nombre mientras se quede aquí— se encogió de hombros— me gustó Gizmo.

—Y parece que a él también— añadió Allison, observando a Gizmo, que parecía extrañamente cómodo sentado sobre la pierna de su amigo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Stiles lo dejó.

—Veo que no informaron a la manada— musitó Deaton— buena decisión, los mogwais no se llevan del todo bien con el resto de los depredadores.

—¿Resto de depredadores? —inquirieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Saben lo que significa mogwai? — ambos asintieron— cuando son así— señaló a Gizmo— son adorables y cariñosos, pero su naturaleza es la de un depredador y si no tienen cuidado y lo alimentan cuando no deben se convertirá en un problema, uno grande.

Stiles tragó con fuerza y miró a Gizmo, que había empezado a hacer ese sonido de nuevo, la melodía venía de él, era como si cantara.

¿Cómo esa cosita pequeña y adorable podía convertirse en un peligro?

—Mientras deciden qué hacer con él, recuerden que no deben exponerlo al sol o podrían matarlo, ni ante luces brillantes, no le den de comer después de media noche y no mojen su pelaje.

 

+

 

Stiles llegó a casa y llevó a Gizmo hasta la cocina, donde lo colocó en una silla antes de ir por una botella de agua a la nevera. Miró con atención al pequeño, que observaba todo con sus enormes ojos curiosos.

—¿Cómo llegaste al bosque? —preguntó al aire. Gizmo volteó a verlo y Stiles rogó porque no le respondiera, eso realmente lo asustaría.

Gizmo tiritó en ese momento y Stiles se dio cuenta de que, si él tenía frío, Gizmo debía tener más. Lo tomó en brazos y subió al segundo piso, fue hasta el armario donde tenían las toallas y cobijas extras y tomó una pequeña para envolverlo. Gizmo se hundió en el calor de la manta y suspiró.

Regresaron a la cocina, donde Stiles lo dejó sobre la mesa -no había riesgo de que se cayera, gracias a la cobija- mientras él calentaba los restos de la cena del día anterior. Revisó la hora en su celular y decidió que podía darle de comer a Giz o, intentarlo al menos, no sabía lo que le gustaba.

Afortunadamente, el espagueti entomatado y el pollo asado con verduras, le gustó. Estaban a mitad de la cena, Stiles dándole pequeños bocados con un tenedor de plástico, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y su padre entró. Stiles escuchó como dejaba la chamarra en el perchero antes de caminar hacia la cocina. Maldijo el hecho de que ya nunca dejaba la pistolera ni las llaves en la entrada hasta que se aseguraba de que todo estaba en orden dentro de la casa, habían tomado medidas drásticas después de la invasión de las pixies.

—Hey chico— dijo su padre cuando entró. Se detuvo y su mano se dirigió a su pistola— ¿qué demonios es eso?

—Mmmm ¿espagueti? —al menos tenía que intentarlo.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso— Stiles suspiró en derrota y señaló a Gizmo, que no se inmutó ante la mirada del sheriff.

Stiles explicó toda la situación, los cuidados que debían tener y omitiendo cuidadosamente que Mogwai significaba “espíritu maligno” en chino cantonés.

—Así que, ¿se quedará aquí? —su padre ya ni siquiera discutió con él, solo tomó un plato de la alacena y el tupper con la comida.

—Mientras averiguamos qué hacía en el bosque, sí— Stiles siguió comiendo, ya que Gizmo parecía más entretenido mirando a su padre.

El sheriff suspiró y lo miró.

—Bien, mientras lo mantengas alejado de mí.

—Vamos papá, no es tan malo, además es adorable.

Papá hizo un ruido con la garganta que sonaba sospechosamente a una negación.

—Mira, aquí— Stiles se puso en pie y tomó a Gizmo con todo y cobija para colocarlo en el regazo de su padre. Giz se hundió en el calor proporcionado por su cuerpo y Stiles sabía que había ganado en cuanto su padre acarició con su dedo la frente de Giz.

El adolescente sonrió con suficiencia.

Siento honestos, Stiles pensó que su padre daría más pelea, considerando que nunca lo dejó tener un perro.

 

 

Por la noche, colocó más mantas en su cama a modo de hacerle un nido a Gizmo, que, felizmente, se durmió junto a él.

 

+

 

Allison llegó al día siguiente con un par de bolsas de compras que sorprendieron a Stiles.

La mayoría eran cobijas, algunas incluso con figurillas, de tamaño perfecto para Gizmo, así como semillas y frutos secos, algunas cajas de barras de proteína y carne seca. Mucha carne seca.

—¿Qué es todo esto Allie?

—Hable con mi padre anoche sobre los requerimientos para los mogwai, me dijo que les gusta casi todo tipo de comida, pero tienen preferencia por estos alimentos— alzó una de las cajas.

—Mmmm, no era necesario que te molestaras en traerlos.

—No es molestia— Allison se acercó al sillón donde estaba instalado Giz y se arrodilló frente a él, con cuidado alzó la mano y espero a que el pequeño la tomara.

— Creo que lo que no le gustó ayer es que llevaras un arma.

Allison rio bajito y se sentó en el sofá, llevando a Gizmo con ella.

—Eres una bolita de pelos encantadora.

—Espera un minuto, ¿le dijiste a tu padre sobre Giz?

—Por supuesto que no— Allison ni siquiera lo miró, demasiado entretenida haciéndole mimos a Gizmo— solo saqué el tema porque estoy estudiando el bestiario.

—¿Le dijiste que lo estás estudiando?

Allison se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que pensar en algo que no levantara sospechas.

—¿Y estudiar el bestiario de tu familia durante las vacaciones navideñas no lo hace?

La chica ahora sí lo miro.

—Creo que tienes un punto ahí.

—Allieeeee— Stiles alargó la e.

—No te preocupes Stiles, en tal caso hablaré con mi padre para que no haga nada, por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con el tuyo? ¿sabe que lo tienes?

El chico volteó a ver Giz, que estaba más que encantado con los mimos de su amiga.

—Sí, ya no hay más mentiras entre nosotros sabes, así que mejor se lo dije.

—Eso es bueno, los secretos no siempre mantienen a salvo a quienes amamos.

Díganselo a él, que casi pierde a su padre por creer que era mejor mantenerlo ciego ante el mundo sobrenatural que había en el pueblo donde él era el sheriff.

—¿Te quedarás mucho más Allie? —okay, eso no sonó tan bien como pensó ante la expresión dolida de la cazadora— no te estoy corriendo, pero quiero saber cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte para saber si puedo dejarte con Giz mientras me doy una ducha, no estoy muy convencido de dejarlo solo.

La expresión de Allison rápidamente cambio a una de alegría mientras señalaba las escaleras.

—Ve a tomar tu ducha, es más, un baño si quieres, yo me puedo quedar a cuidarlo.

Stiles rodó los ojos y antes de subir al baño le pasó a Allison el vaso de plástico con popote que había comprado por la mañana para darle de beber a Gizmo. No necesitaba que un vaso completo de agua se le fuera encima y lo mojara.

 

+

 

Stiles se abrió paso a su habitación, con una toalla en la cintura y con la otra secándose el cabello. Escuchó la melodía que Gizmo hacía provenir de la sala a través de las escaleras mientras la risa de Allison inundaba el lugar. Stiles sonrió, era un sonido bonito.

Encendió la luz.

—¡Maldición Derek! —el alfa estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con expresión aburrida— un día me vas a dar un jodido infarto.

—Lo dudo, tu corazón late fuerte— y lo miró como si realmente pudiera ver a través de él. Stiles se movió incómodo en el lugar, segundos después apareció Allison en su puerta, empuñando dos dagas.

—Te escuché gritar— dijo ella, con su voz calmada, como si no hubiera venido corriendo desde la sala.

—Está todo bien, solo el alfa sin modales me asustó de nuevo— dijo entre dientes.

Derek se encogió de hombros.

—Me preguntaba porque había un rastro de olor muy particular desde el bosque hasta aquí— el alfa se puso en pie, Stiles tragó saliva con fuerza, nunca pensó en el olor de Gizmo.

—Mmmm, sí, eso…—Stiles se rascó la nuca— es solo…

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte— dijo Allie con seguridad— no nos traerá ningún problema siempre que sigamos las indicaciones.

—¡Allison! — susurró Stiles. La chica le guiñó un ojo.

—Derek está en todo su derecho de saber lo que ocurre en su territorio, además, sabiéndolo él, podrá mantener alejado al resto.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo? —Derek dejó brillar sus ojos rojos, a Stiles ya no le impresionaban, al menos no de la forma en la que lo hacían antes, que siempre era con miedo, ahora era otra cosa, algo que realmente no quería explorar en este momento porque Derek tenía un super olfato y no necesitaba que supiera lo mucho que le ponía.

Falló estrepitosamente cuando Derek volteó a verlo con atención.

—¡Correcto! — exclamó Stiles, en un intento por desviar la atención recientemente adquirida— Allison, preséntale a Giz, que no se lo coma por favor, bajaré en dos minutos.

Prácticamente echó fuera a Derek de su habitación a empujones, hace tiempo, Stiles ni siquiera se lo hubiera planteado, jamás hubiera pensado en colocar sus manos sobre la espalda de Derek y vivir para contarlo, pero ahora, después de salvarse las vidas en incontables ocasiones, podía darse ese lujo.

Escuchó a Allison explicándole la situación al lobo mientras bajaban. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta mientras buscaba su ropa y se la ponía.

 

 

 

—Dime que estoy soñando— Stiles esperaba encontrar una escena completamente diferente, tal vez incluso a Gizmo en las fauces de Derek transformado en lobo.

Pero no, lo que encontró prácticamente lo dejó estupefacto.

Gizmo estaba acurrucado contra Derek mientras emitía su melodía.

—Pensé… creí… Deaton dijo que no se llevaban bien con depredadores.

Allison se veía igual de sorprendida que él.

—Tal vez no lo ve como una amenaza— el tono de Allison sonaba sospechosamente como una pregunta.

Derek se veía tranquilo, Stiles incluso podría decir que feliz mientras sostenía a Gizmo con cuidado.

Pocas veces Stiles había visto sonreír al alfa, definitivamente le sentaba bien hacerlo, hacía que su hermoso rostro se suavizara.

Stiles estaba tan, _tan jodido_.

—Pensé que estaban extintos— dijo Derek después de un rato, realmente nadie se había atrevido a romper la extraña burbuja en que se habían sumergido.

—Pues no lo están— dijo Stiles en voz baja— no sabemos como llegó aquí, estaba en el bosque.

—Si, Allison ya me informo al respecto, anoche no detectamos ningún rastro mágico en todo el lugar, solo el de esta criatura.

—Se llama Gizmo— aclaró con molestia. Derek le dio una mirada que en otros tiempos le habría helado la sangre solo para mandarla a toda su zona pélvica.

Ahora solo se fue directamente a su pene.

—Bien, Gizmo— repitió Derek— detecté su olor anoche y lo seguí hasta aquí.

—¿El resto lo sabe? —Allison parecía preocupada.

—No se los dije— cuadró los hombros, pero no consiguió el efecto que quería considerando a la bola de pelos en sus brazos.

Stiles quería tomar una foto y usarla como postal para las fiestas, tal vez se vería un poco mejor si Derek siguiera sonriendo.

—Bien, no necesito a más lobos merodeando cerca de él— señaló Stiles— contigo se ha portado realmente bien.

Derek parecía complacido ante eso.

Allison se movió inquieta en el lugar y Stiles le echó un vistazo.

—¿Derek? — llamó Allison tentativamente, el alfa la miró— ¿te quedas a ver una película?

Stiles vio el momento exacto en que la sorpresa se abrió paso en el rostro de Derek, pero quedó oculta rápidamente bajo la máscara de seriedad que siempre usaba.

—Eso me gustaría.

—Haré palomitas— Stiles se escabulló a la cocina.

¿Qué pretendía Allison?

 

 

Derek se fue pasadas las tres de la tarde, Stiles había insistido en que se quedara a comer, pero el lobo dijo que tenía que revisar al resto de la manada. Admitió su derrota y lo dejó marchar.

Espero a que el ruido del camaro desapareciera y todavía cinco minutos más para asegurarse de que ya no pudiera escucharlos hablar.

—¿Qué fue eso, Allie? —Stiles se sentó en la mesa frente a la chica, Gizmo estaba sentado sobre la mesa, entretenido mirando entre ambos.

—Derek está solo, ¿has notado eso? —se llevó un bocado de ensalada a la boca— somos su manada y solo estamos con él en los entrenamientos o cuando patrullamos, pocas veces lo incluimos en los planes para salir y no es justo.

Stiles estaba realmente sorprendido, por supuesto que él lo había notado, por eso se pasaba una o dos veces por el loft a la semana solo para ir a ver cómo estaba Derek. Al principio el alfa parecía sorprendido por sus visitas, pero después se convirtió en una rutina donde ambos podían estar sentados en el mismo sofá, leyendo, estudiando -Derek era realmente bueno en historia y literatura, en muchas ocasiones le había ayudado con su tarea- e incluso viendo películas o partidos de beisbol.

Pero jamás pensó que Allison lo notaría o, mejor dicho, le importaría.

—¿Estás tratando de borrar algo de culpa por lo que hizo Kate? —ambos sabían que “lo que hiciste tú” también estaba implícito.

Está bien que Allison haya ayudado a recuperar a Boyd y Erica con vida cuando la manada alfa los secuestró, pero eso no quita que los haya intentado matar cuando se había visto sumida en el dolor y la pena por la muerte de su madre. Claro, la cazadora se había disculpado y había costado mucho, pero los lobos habían vuelto a confiar en ella, podríamos decir que Derek toleraba su presencia, por eso Allison siempre se mantenía en la periferia de la manada, atenta ante las amenazas y dispuesta a ayudar.

Tal vez estaba tratando de redimirse.

Tal vez solo quería que nadie más en ese lugar muriera.

O tal vez realmente se preocupaba por ellos.

Stiles trataba de no darle demasiadas vueltas a las decisiones de sus amigos, porque nunca sabía si le gustaría lo que encontrara.

Allison se hizo hacia atrás y lo miró con fiereza en los ojos.

—Ella le arrebató a su manada, a su familia y él solo ha estado intentando construirla de nuevo— dejó el tenedor sobre el plato— nosotros no hemos puesto demasiado de nuestra parte para ayudarle a hacerlo, no podemos solo ser un montón de chicos que resuelven crímenes y se reúnen cuando lo necesitan, tenemos que ser un apoyo, una familia Stiles— declaró— tenemos que ser una manada, porque somos todo menos eso.

Se cruzó de brazos y espero a que la rebatiera. No lo hizo.

—La fuerza de la manada es el lobo y la fuerza del lobo es la manada— recitó, recordando la plática con Derek mientras hacía aquel ensayo sobre Drácula.

—Exacto— respondió ella— somos fuertes individualmente, pero lo seríamos más si realmente nos uniéramos y eso Derek lo sabe, pero creo que dejó de luchar con nosotros por su propio bien mental.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Allison observando a Derek?

—Así que, pequeños pasos— removió la comida en su plato. Stiles había olvidado por completo la suya.

Sonrió pequeño y notó a Gizmo dormido envuelto en su cobija.

—¿Sabes cuándo es el cumpleaños de Derek? —inquirió él. Allison negó, pero se inclinó interesada hacia él— necesito que me ayudes a prepararle algo.

La chica sonrió y asintió.

 

+

 

Stiles se dejó caer en el sofá, con Gizmo acurrucado sobre él. Seguía dándole vueltas a su conversación con Allison, intrigado por el momento en el que ella se preocupó por la situación de Derek, porque era obvio que todos la veían, pero no a todos les importaba.

Bonita manada la que eran.

 

+

 

Stiles regresó de la tienda con las compras para la cena que haría para el cumpleaños de Derek y el resto. Se había llevado a Giz en la mochila, ya que no quería dejarlo solo en su casa y no creía que la comisaría sería el mejor lugar para él.

Por mucho que su padre haya insistido.

Sacó a la criatura de su mochila y la colocó en la mesa, mientras él sacaba todo de las bolsas.

—Así que, ¿estás entusiasmado por la cena? —inquirió, volteando a ver a Giz, que lo miraba ladeando la cabeza, claramente sabía que se dirigía a él, pero no sabía lo que le decía. Stiles siempre tuvo curiosidad por la gente que hablaba con sus mascotas, porque era obvio que no les responderían. Bien, mírenlo ahora.

Gizmo comenzó a cantar en su lugar, haciendo que la casa estuviera menos silenciosa y eso Stiles lo agradecía.

Después de acomodar las compras, tomó a Giz y subió a su habitación.

Solo para encontrar a Derek de pie al lado de la ventana, observando hacia la calle.

Stiles sintió su corazón brincar por la sorpresa, pero, para su suerte, no gritó esta vez.

—¿Está todo bien? —inquirió, dejando a Gizmo en la cama, que rápidamente se centró en el lobo.

—Sí, yo solo… —Derek parecía confundido— no sé que estaba pensando— murmuró. Parecía estar decidiendo si irse o quedarse. Stiles decidió por él.

Tomó a Giz y se lo tendió a Derek.

—Le hará bien estar en torno a alguien que no sea yo o mi padre— dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Derek lo miro como si estuviera tratando de descubrir el truco. A Stiles se le rompió el corazón.

—Vamos, tómalo, si no quisiera estar contigo ya lo sabríamos— Derek miró de Giz hacia él y de vuelta. Lo tomó con tanto cuidado que Stiles pensó que era casi reverencial.

Derek se veía realmente complacido con Giz.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —Stiles levantó su laptop y se dirigió a su cama sin esperar respuesta.

Se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, colocando al laptop en sus piernas mientras buscaba entre las películas que había descargado. Segundos después, Derek se quitó la chaqueta y se acomodó junto a él, con Guizmo en sus piernas.

El chico bajó la computadora a la cama para que ambos pudieran ver mejor la pantalla.

 

 

Despertó cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Se movió con cuidado, recordando que habían estado viendo una película y la laptop estaba en la cama, la encontró doblada en un ángulo extraño entre sus piernas y las de Derek.

Su padre entró a la habitación, dándole una mirada plana mientras veía al otro hombre en su cama, completamente dormido y ajeno al escrutinio del sheriff.

—Solo vimos películas— susurró él. El sheriff no es inmutó.

—Más vale que baje a cenar ah, y ¿Stiles?

—¿Si papá?

—Mañana quiero tocino para el desayuno.

Stiles asintió y volteó hacia Derek, solo para encontrarse a Gizmo acurrucado contra el lobo. Realmente no quería despertarlo, pero considerando que su padre los había encontrado dormidos -y ni siquiera era que estuvieran haciendo algo, al menos lo que Stiles quería hacer con Derek- era mejor que bajaran rápido.

—Derek— llamó quedamente mientras sacudía su hombro— vamos hombre, despierta— volvió a sacudirlo y el lobo abrió los ojos, el sueño colgando de sus pestañas. —¿Cómo no escuchaste a mi padre llegar? —murmuró, tratando de no sonar demasiado acusador.

—Nuestros sentidos se atenúan cuando estamos en un lugar seguro— respondió antes de bostezar.

Stiles sintió como la sorpresa lo golpeó. ¿Derek se sentía seguro en su casa? Stiles iba a preguntar, pero el grito de su padre desde la cocina diciendo que la cena estaba lista se lo impidió.

—Mi padre está esperando abajo, vamos— se puso en pie y se estiró. Derek se sentó en la cama y miró a todos lados antes de seguir su ejemplo. Seguía sosteniendo a Giz.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, te quedas a cenar.

—Stiles, tu padre…

—Nada, dijo que bajáramos y eso haremos, te quedas.

Se hizo a un lado, en parte para dejar pasar a Derek primero y en parte para impedirle que fuera hacia la ventana. Si Derek hubiera querido irse, lo habría podido hacer, habría podido mover a Stiles cual muñeca de trapo y ambos lo saben, a menos que Stiles usara su magia, claro. Pero no lo hizo y el chico lo consideró una victoria.

 

+

 

Stiles maldijo cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse, en serio, debería quitarle a Scott la llave que tenía.

—¡Stiles! — exclamó su amigo desde la entrada.

—¡Aquí! — sabía que no era necesario, ya que Scott podía olerlo, pero la costumbre era difícil de romper.

El moreno entró en la cocina, donde Stiles estaba sentado con un montón de libros de cocina para sacar ideas para la cena de navidad, generalmente, pasaban la navidad con los McCall, pero este año, Melissa quería irse de vacaciones con Scott para alejarse de todo lo que pasaba en Beacon -Stiles no podía culparla- así que se encargaría de la cena por primera vez desde que su madre falleció.

Gizmo estaba hojeando también uno de los libros, justo al lado de él, así que fue lo primero en lo que Scott reparó.

—¿Qué es eso? —y por ello debía haberle quitado la llave. Scott no esperó respuesta, rápidamente se transformó a su forma beta, todo colmillos y ojos dorados.

Giz chilló y comenzó a temblar, Stiles lo abrazó con rapidez y volteó a ver mal a Scott.

—¡Maldición, Scott! Lo asustas, deja de hacer eso, regresa a tu cara normal por favor.

—¿Qué es eso? — volvió a preguntar, con los colmillos parecía que tenía la boca llena para poder hablar bien.

—Te lo explicaré si te calmas.

A regañadientes, Scott desapareció los rasgos lobunos y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

Stiles le explicó toda la historia, enfatizando en por qué no les había dicho -Scott viste como reaccionaste, todavía no puedo exponerlo al resto- y que su nombre era Gizmo.

Después de un rato, Scott parecía bastante ansioso por tocarlo, pero Giz seguía escondido dentro de su sudadera, Stiles lo había metido ahí, ya que había descubierto que lo calmaba cuando se asustaba -sí, jamás volverían a ver películas de terror, Gizmo se había desquiciado con La Cumbre Escarlata.

—Lo siento— musitó el beta— no pensé que…

—¿Qué lo asustarías tanto? Sí, no era de esperarse— respondió.

—No era mi intención.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y siguió haciendo la lista de los ingredientes que necesitaría para la cena.

—Mamá se estaba arrepintiendo de que nos fuéramos de vacaciones— dijo Scott, claramente tratando de llenar el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

Stiles no estaba muy seguro de cuál fue el momento en que ellos se rompieron, cuándo se hizo esa grieta que no se pudo reparar.

Tal vez cuando lo secuestró Gerard y Scott ni siquiera fue para preguntarle donde demonios se había metido cuando regresó.

O tal vez aquella vez que le colgó la llamada y Stiles lo necesitaba.

O cuando prácticamente violó a Derek al obligarlo a morder a Gerard. Para Derek, la mordida era un regalo, algo que solo alguien realmente importante -al menos que el alfa así considerara- merecía. Stiles también había leído sobre ello.

Y Scott lo había obligado a hacerlo, tomó algo que no era suyo de la misma forma que Peter tomó algo de Scott sin su consentimiento.

Después de todo, Peter y Scott no eran tan diferentes, conseguir lo que querían a costa de lo que fuera. 

—Pero aún así se irán— Stiles no volteó a mirarlo y no habló con tono acusador, se dio cuenta de que prefería pasar la navidad con solo su padre y Derek -porque por supuesto que lo iba a invitar- solo hizo una declaración. Se sentía algo mal por Melissa, pero no podía evitar sentir alivio ante no tener que pasar un par de horas en una situación que no quería.

Ya había tenido suficiente de ello.

—Sí, nos vamos en tres días.

—¿Cuándo regresan?

—El tres de enero.

Stiles asintió y sintió a Gizmo dejar de temblar.

—Hey amigo, ¿estás bien? — dejó que agarrara sus dedos mientras abría el cierre de la chamarra. Gizmo tenía un pequeño puchero mientras lo veía con sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas— todo está bien ya, Scott siente haberte asustado.

—Sí, sí— dijo él, levantándose rápido del asiento y estirándose sobre la mesa circular para ver a Giz, llevándose con él el vaso de agua que Stiles había mantenido en el otro extremo para evitar que justamente eso pasara.

Stiles debió haber sabido que pasaría, de verdad no debería estar sorprendido.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido para levantarse junto con Gizmo y alejarlo del agua que se derramó por el costado de la mesa, justo encima de su regazo.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —gritó Scott, pero Stiles estaba viendo a Guizmo, que prácticamente había brincado sobre uno de los libros que no estaban mojados y se retorcía encima, agitando sus puños y sus piernas, mientras algo brotaba de su piel.

Stiles trató de no pensar en Alien, en serio lo intentó.

Bolas del tamaño de pelotas de golf brotaron de Gizmo.

—¿Qué le está sucediendo? —inquirió Scott, Stiles tuvo que armarse de valor para no golpearlo.

—No estoy muy seguro, Deaton dijo que no lo mojáramos, maldita sea Scott.

En total, había siete bolas de pelos que parecían palpitar encima de la mesa y Gizmo parecía realmente agotado y asustado.

Su primer instinto fue llamar a Derek, así que lo hizo, mientras abrazaba a Giz con fuerza y se alejaba de la mesa. Scott continuó con su retahíla de disculpas, pero Stiles ya no le estaba prestando atención.

—Derek, trae tu trasero aquí, tenemos un problema.

—¿Tú estás bien? —Stiles escuchó el susurro de la ropa y algo muy parecido a un golpe sordo cuando dejas caer algo pesado.

—Sí.

—¿Giz?

—No tanto, ven rápido por favor.

—Llegaré en cinco minutos— y colgó.

Su siguiente llamada fue Allison, que llegaría en diez minutos, considerando que estaba en casa de Lydia. Stiles no se sorprendería si llegaran las dos.

 

 

Así fue como terminó con un alfa cabreado en medio de su cocina, una banshee que miraba a los nuevos mogwais como si fueran especímenes de laboratorio, una cazadora ansiosa que tenía una de sus dagas aferradas a la mano, un beta con cara de cachorro pateado y siete criaturas que no eran nada amigables.

—Estos se ven infinitamente más agresivos que ese que sostienes Stiles— dijo Lydia, acercando su mano a uno de los nuevos, que tenía una distintiva raya blanca en contraste con su pelaje negro en medio de las orejas y que le lanzó una mordida.

La pelirroja quitó su mano a tiempo.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? —preguntó Derek.

—Scott tiró un vaso de agua y Giz se mojó.

—¡No era mi intención! —dijo por lo que se sintió como la centésima vez, decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? —Allison los miraba con algo muy parecido al miedo, Stiles estaba realmente curioso por ello.

—No lo sé, creo que podrían quedarse unos días aquí, pero a mi papá no le hará mucha gracia.

—No, no le hace mucha gracia— Stiles brincó en su lugar al escuchar la voz de su padre.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? —Echó un vistazo a la silla donde estaban instaladas las criaturas, lejos del agua.

Alguien debería limpiar eso, en serio.

—Derek me llamó— dijo con un suspiro cansado y se frotó la frente. Stiles volteó hacia el alfa acusadoramente, que no se inmutó en absoluto por la mirada que le estaba dando, el bastardo.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a Deaton— Lydia caminó, haciendo resonar sus tacones sobre el suelo de la cocina— hay algo raro con estos.

—¿Raro? —cuestionaron los dos Stilinskis.

—Tengo la impresión de que solo están esperando a que nos descuidemos para hacer algo.

Hace un tiempo, Stiles hubiera considerado que era una actitud paranoica, ahora, considerando todo lo que les había pasado, no estaba de más la precaución.

—¡Yo lo llamo! —exclamó Scott, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina hacia el jardín trasero.

Stiles sabía que no tendrían una navidad tranquila, por mucho que lo haya deseado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?   
> Había olvidado mencionar que este fic está situado después de la temporada 3A y, a pesar de que me encanta el tema de Void Stiles quiero pensar que jamás pasó y Stiles nunca sufrió las consecuencias del sacrificio que hizo para salvar a su padre.   
> Espero les guste leerlo, porque a mí me encantó escribirlo <3

Deaton decidió llevarse a uno de los nuevos Mogwais con él, mientras el resto se quedaría en la casa de Stiles.

Stiles no estaba asustado, para nada.

Cállense.

Él, Allison y Lydia estaban sentados en el sofá más grande, observando a las seis criaturas en la mesa de centro. Su padre y Derek estaban en la cocina, hablando, mientras Scott se movía incómodo en el otro sofá.

Había decidido dejar a Gizmo con ellos, ver como interactuaban, pero los nuevos mogwais lo habían excluido por completo, mientras hacían una bola y parecían comunicarse entre ellos.

Stiles no estaba asustado, no lo estaba.

Un rato después, salieron Derek y su padre de la cocina.

—Stiles— llamó el alfa. El chico lo miró, mientras Allison tomaba a Giz de la mesa y lo dejaba sobre su regazo— alguien de la manada estará contigo siempre mientras averiguamos qué hacer con ellos— señaló a los mogwais restantes— claramente, son más agresivos y peligrosos, por lo que estarán bajo constante supervisión.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Stiles, no estaré tranquilo si estás solo con esas cosas.

—Bien— se desinfló en el asiento. Genial, tendría una niñera.

 

+

 

Stiles ya se había cansado de explicar la misma historia una y otra vez, así que consideró grabarse mientras le explicaba a Erica la situación para que cuando fuera el turno de Isaac y Boyd solo pusiera la grabación.

Erica dijo que no sería divertido por la falta de expresión y, en palabras de la loba, él era muy expresivo.

Stiles no estaba feliz.

 

+

 

Pasó los siguientes dos días con la manada alrededor de él, en su casa, merodeando en el jardín, al tanto de las criaturas -Stiles se negaba a darles nombres, le ponían los pelos de punta- y de asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, como ¿por qué tu cama huele a Derek? Stiles se volvería loco con ellos ahí.

La única otra persona que se quedaba con Gizmo, además de Derek y su padre, era Allison. Giz le tenía miedo al resto de los lobos y a pesar de que parecía tolerar un poco más a Lydia, no se quedaba demasiado tiempo con ella.

 

 

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya era veintitrés de diciembre, le faltaban la mitad de los ingredientes para la cena de navidad y no les había dicho a los lobos acerca de la cena para Derek que haría el veinticinco, aunque no contaba realmente con ellos, ya que seguramente lo pasarían con sus familias.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supieran que el cumpleaños de su alfa era el día de navidad.

 

+

 

—Así que— llamó Stiles, Derek lo miró desde su lugar en el sofá— ¿te gustaría pasar noche buena con nosotros?

Derek parecía un ciervo atrapado ante los faros de un coche en la carretera.

—Yo, yo no…

—No me digas que no quieres ser una molestia, porque, en primer lugar, no lo eres y en segundo, mi padre está totalmente de acuerdo en que estés aquí, así que no puedes ponerlo a él de pretexto tampoco.

—Yo…— Derek siguió acariciando a Gizmo en medio de las orejas— me encantaría, gracias— dijo después de casi un minuto de silencio. Stiles dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—¡Perfecto, entonces! — dijo con una sonrisa genuina mientras se dirigía a la puerta— tengo que ir a comprar lo que falta, ¿estarás bien tu solo con ellos aquí?

Los mogwai estaban entretenidos viendo una película en la televisión -espeluznante, en serio- y Derek estaba sentado con Giz cerca de ellos.

Derek asintió.

—Stiles— llamó. El chico volteó al tiempo que se ponía la sudadera. —Gracias— y parecía genuinamente agradecido. A Stiles le dolió el corazón, nunca le había preguntado cómo habían sido sus otras navidades después de la muerte de su familia. No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—No hay por qué, sourfwolf, regresaré en una hora.

Stiles echó un vistazo a su reloj, eran las nueve de la noche.

Aún tenía dos horas para ir a la tienda y regresar, incluso pasaría a dejarle la cena a su padre. El pobre hombre se merecía una hamburguesa considerando el desastre que hacían los mogwais en la casa.

 

 

Recibió un mensaje de Derek poco después de las once, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Stiles se había olvidado por completo de la hora después de que llegó con su padre, a pesar de que ya era más frecuente que cenaran juntos, seguía sin ser suficiente para recuperar el tiempo que perdieron a causa de las mentiras y secretos que Stiles había puesto entre ellos.

Rápidamente escribió una respuesta “Estoy bien, me detuve en la estación, voy para allá”.

—No te acostumbres a las hamburguesas para cenar— se despidió de su padre y salió del lugar.

 

Llegó a la casa poco después de las once treinta, Derek salió a ayudarle con las bolsas en cuanto aparcó en el camino de garaje.

—¿Todo bien con tu padre?

—Bien, me quedé a cenar con él, lo siento— se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, llegué a pensar que algo te había ocurrido, pero no sentí nada.

—¿Sentiste? —inquirió mientras se acomodaba más bolsas de las que en realidad podía cargar. Derek le quitó un par.

—Los alfa podemos sentir los vínculos con la manada, es una especie de medida de seguridad proporcionada por el poder.

Stiles había visto algo respecto a eso, pero nunca le había preguntado a Derek la verdadera naturaleza de esa magia.

Porque eso era, una medida de seguridad mágica para las manadas.

—¿Puedes sentirnos a todos?

—Algunos con más fuerza que otros— asintió y lo siguió de cerca hasta la casa.

Stiles entró para encontrarse a Giz profundamente dormido acurrucado en la chaqueta de Derek, mientras el resto de las criaturas estaban en la mesa de centro, haciendo esa cosa tétrica de parecer estar en medio de una reunión.

 Se abrió paso hasta la cocina, donde empezó a desempacar las cosas y a acomodarlas. Derek no dijo palabra y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, poniendo todo cómo sabía que Stiles lo acomodaba.

Tenían un cómodo silencio, solo interrumpido intermitentemente por las risas de los mogwais que hacían que un escalofrío lo recorriera. Stiles se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría esa calma, esa silenciosa sincronía que tenían, la comodidad de estar en una habitación pequeña sin tener que preocuparse por el monstruo que está intentando matarlos esa semana.  

Stiles cerró la puerta de la alacena, se dio vuelta y encontró a Derek recargado contra la encimera, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo expectante.

—Entonces…— comenzó Stiles, preguntándose que había hecho mal para que Derek se viera así, considerando lo tranquilo que había estado antes.

—¿Qué necesitas que traiga para la cena?

Stiles estaba confundido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué necesitas que traiga para la cena? —repitió, esta vez lentamente, como si Stiles fuera un niño, él esperaba otra cosa, en serio, cualquiera.

—Mmmm, ¿nada? Tengo todo bajo control.

—Sé que lo tienes Stiles, hay seis criaturas ahí afuera que me lo demuestran— Stiles entrecerró los ojos hacia el alfa.

—Eso fue bajo— soltó entre dientes. Derek parecía extrañamente complacido.

—Ha sido divertido cuidar de Giz y a pesar de que los otros no me agradan demasiado, no son tanta molestia.

Stiles alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—No te estoy culpando Stiles, solo estoy diciendo que ha sido entretenido estar aquí.

Stiles sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo, pero aun no lograba averiguar el qué.

Derek parecía a punto de decir algo más, pero el ruido de algo rompiéndose en la sala lo interrumpió. Ambos salieron de la cocina para encontrar a Rayita -Stiles lo había llamado así en su mente en muchas ocasiones- en el suelo, en medio de los trozos de vidrio de una foto familiar. Una que habían tomado poco antes de que su madre enfermera.

Stiles la recogió rápidamente, mientras Derek tomaba al mogwai con la raya blanca y lo ponía con el resto dentro de la caja enorme donde dormían con un montón de mantas.

Gizmo era el único que dormía arriba, con él.

 Con dedos temblorosos colocó el marco donde había estado originalmente, preguntándose cómo lo habían tirado, ya que se encontraba en el último estante del librero.

—Yo recojo esto— Derek lo detuvo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, iba a buscar la escoba y el recogedor para retirar los vidrios— vete a dormir.

—Yo puedo…

—Ve a dormir Stiles.

Por primera vez, le hizo caso.

—El cuarto de invitados está listo y cambié las sábanas para que no te satures con el olor de tus betas— dijo dándose la vuelta para recoger a Gizmo, que se había despertado por el ruido y se encontraba escondido debajo de la chamarra.

Derek asintió y Stiles se detuvo en la escalera.

—Buenas noches, Derek.

—Buenas noches, Stiles.

 

 

El grito de su padre fue lo que lo despertó al día siguiente, seguido de un rugido que le heló la sangre.

Stiles acomodó bien a Gizmo en su abrazo y salió descalzo de su habitación, evitando a duras penas romperse el cuello al bajar las escaleras.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? — un resplandor morado era emitido por su mano, claramente esperando a que algo lo atacara.

Se topó a su padre empuñando su arma, a Derek medio transformando, enseñando los dientes y con las garras de fuera mientras olfateaba el aire.

Stiles se acercó para encontrar la caja donde dormían los mogwais tirada de lado en el suelo, así como seis crisálidas que ya habían eclosionado en medio de la sala.

—¿Dónde están? —cuestionó a nadie en particular.

—Esa es una buena pregunta— respondió su padre— pero tengo otra, ¿qué demonios es eso? — señaló a las crisálidas.

Aferró con más fuerza a Giz.

—Eso, eso es un verdadero problema.

Carajo.

—Si los mogwais son alimentados después de media noche pasan por una transformación— señaló a las crisálidas— y lo que sale… se les conoce como Gremlins.

—¿Gremlins? —repitió su padre, Stiles asintió— supongo que no son nada bueno, considerando lo pálido que estás.

—No, no lo son.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos rápido— declaró Derek.

—Espera un minuto— dijo su padre— ¿ustedes sabían que no había que alimentarlos después de media noche?

Stiles y Derek asintieron.

—¿Cómo se transformaron, entonces?

Eso, eso era efectivamente una buena pregunta. Stiles no les había dado de comer y a menos que aprendieran como abrir la puerta del refrigerador o la alacena…

Volteó hacia Derek.

—Les di de comer antes de las doce— se defendió el lobo— me aseguré de la hora con el…— su voz murió y Sties miró en la dirección que estaba viendo Derek.

El reloj digital que tenían en la mesa al lado del sofá. El mismo reloj que marcaba las once con cuarenta y cinco de la noche.

—No, mierda no— Stiles le tendió a Gizmo a su padre y fue detrás del sofá, para encontrar el cable roído, haciendo que se quedara estático en esa hora.

Obviamente eran criaturas demasiado inteligentes para que hicieran algo así.

—¡Maldición, ellos no debían comer después de las doce!

Stiles quiso consolarse con el pensamiento de que por primera vez algo ocurría sin que fuera su culpa, pero al ver la devastada expresión de Derek, se calmó y trató de centrarse en el problema.

Algo nada fácil si le preguntan. No cuando tienes a un hombre lobo alfa con expresión de cachorro acabado de vacunar en la misma habitación.

Stiles quería abrazarlo, en serio, decirle que no era su culpa.

Pero si había un experto en cargar con la culpa ese era Derek Hale y nada de lo que Stiles dijera ahora mismo lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Hay que llamar a la manada, para que nos ayuden a buscarlos— Derek solo lo miró y asintió antes de sacar su celular para comunicarse con el resto e ir hacia la cocina— papá, tú y Parrish -era el único otro agente que sabía sobre lo sobrenatural- necesito que estén pendientes de llamados extraños, criaturitas verdes en la ciudad o algo por el estilo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió el sheriff, pero la expresión de Stiles no dejaba dudas. Se paso las manos por el cabello— bien, le pediré a Tara que me avise por cualquier llamado así, dios, pensará que estoy loco.

—Podrías decirle que hay una nueva droga o algo así que los hace ver alucinaciones y podrían volverse un riesgo para ellos mismos, por eso tienen que ir por ellos.

—Eso pondría en alerta al resto de agentes, ya pensaré en algo para decirle.

Y dicho eso, abrazó rápidamente a su hijo, dejándole a Gizmo en los brazos para tomar su pistolera y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Cuídate por favor— Derek regresó a la sala— los dos— dijo, pero ya no lo miraba a él— Derek, no fue tu culpa, pudieron embaucar a cualquiera.

El sheriff no espero respuesta, salió de la casa, dejándolos en un pesado silencio que Stiles moría por romper.

—Derek…

—Ya he llamado a la manada— lo cortó el lobo— nos reuniremos con ellos cerca de la zona industrial y de ahí partiremos en grupos a buscarlos.

—Derek… —intentó de nuevo.

—Sería bueno llevarnos un pedazo de la crisálida, para que tengan el olor de esas cosas y hay que llevar a Giz también, no confío en dejarlo aquí.

—¡Maldición Derek, escúchame! — Stiles no había querido gritarle, pero no le gustaba que Derek hiciera eso— no es tu culpa, esas cosas solo esperaron a que alguno se descuidara para roer el cable del reloj y así hacer que los alimentáramos— Derek miraba al suelo y en verdad, Stiles lo detestaba por eso, detestaba que Derek estuviera tan acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran su culpa, a cargar con los errores y horrores de ese pueblo que ya lo aceptara fácilmente— pude haber sido yo o mi padre, ¡incluso Allison! No te culpes por eso.

—Pero me pasó a mi— murmuro el lobo por lo bajo. Stiles no sabía si debía golpearlo o besarlo, cualquier cosa para sacarlo de su miseria.

—Como me pudo pasar a mí, pero Derek, podemos arreglar esto, no es el fin del mundo.

—Yo solo quería que tuvieras una navidad tranquila— alzó la mirada para conectarla con la suya.

¿Qué?

—¿Cómo? —él no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre su pequeño anhelo para ese año. Salvo a Gizmo, mientras estaban en su habitación, no es que el pequeño le fuera a contestar, pero Stiles se había encontrado en más ocasiones de las que quería recordar hablando con él.

—Yo… te escuché hablando con Gizmo ayer— Stiles miro a la criatura en sus brazos— llegué un poco antes de lo previsto para hacer mi guardia y me quedé afuera mientras Isaac terminaba de recorrer el perímetro de tu casa, quería saber si estabas despierto, no era mi intención escucharte, en verdad no.

Derek se calló y Stiles no sabía que decir o cómo sentirse, para el caso. Así, tan fácil como eso, su privacidad había sido violada y si no fuera porque Derek se lo estaba diciendo, jamás lo habría sabido.

¿Cómo sentirse al respecto? 

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y sabía que estaban de un color rojo furioso, porque en parte así se sentía y por otra, estaba avergonzado. ¿Alguna vez lo había escuchado masturbarse? ¿Solo Derek lo había escuchado o alguno de los betas lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones?

—¿Cuántas veces?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Cuántas veces has escuchado a escondidas?

—Solo ayer, lo juro, usualmente solo entro por tu ventana.

—¿Y los betas?

—Tienen prohibido violar la privacidad de los demás a menos que estemos tras algo.

—Okay, okay… espera, ¿por qué ayer me escuchaste?

—¿Cómo? —Derek se veía confundido.

—Acabas de decir que solo entras por la ventana, nunca me escuchas, así que, ¿por qué ayer sí?

—Yo… no quería molestarte— el sonrojo, oculto parcialmente por la barba cuidada de Derek, era adorable. Stiles jamás había visto a Derek sonrojarse, ni siquiera creía que fuera posible.

—Usualmente entras por la ventana, sin importarte qué esté haciendo— el humano dejó a Gizmo en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja hacia él— tu mismo lo dijiste, ¿qué cambio ayer?

Derek lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, claramente debatiéndose entre responderle o solo irse de su casa. Stiles esperaba que hiciera lo primero.

—¿Derek? — presionó.

—Estás harto de la mierda sobrenatural.

Stiles se congeló.

—Hablas cuando duermes, además de que babeas demasiado— el esbozo de una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del lobo— al principio no entendía lo que decías, fragmentos sueltos de frases a medias y nada más, pero después dijiste algo completo, _“harto de la mierda sobrenatural”_ , pensé que lo había alucinado, considerando lo emocionado que siempre estabas cuando todo esto empezó, pero después reflexioné al respecto y me di cuenta de que en realidad lo sientes, ya no quieres verte envuelto en esto y es entendible considerando todo lo que ha pasado, tú ni siquiera deberías haberte involucrado en esto si no hubiera sido por Peter.

Peter, que mordió a Scott y lo convirtió en un hombre lobo, arrastrando a Stiles con él a ese mundo; pero, no fue culpa de Peter, en todo caso, fue culpa de él mismo, de Stiles, por pedirle a Scott que lo acompañara al bosque a buscar la mitad del cuerpo de Laura Hale.

—Estoy tratando de hacer tu vida más simple y después de esto, trataré de no involucrarte en nada extraño a menos que sea estrictamente necesario— Derek parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí, incluso su tono… parecía estar siendo atravesado por una clase de dolor.

—Derek— el lobo ya no lo miraba y Stiles, impaciente como casi siempre, dio tres pasos hasta que estuvo frente a él, aferró con cuidado su mentón y lo hizo mirarlo— estoy harto de que siempre haya un monstruo esperando por nosotros cada semana o de los comentarios crípticos de Deaton o de los estúpidos cazadores que en vez de ayudar solo nos ponen en más aprietos, pero no estoy harto de ti, ni de los betas, puede que de Isaac a veces un poco, considerando su comportamiento conmigo, pero vivo con ello, Jackson era mucho peor— sonrió pequeño— no estoy harto de que te aparezcas en mi cuarto en cualquier momento, a pesar de los sustos que a veces me das.

—¿Qué ha hecho Isaac?

—¿Aparte del hecho de que no parece soportarme? Nada, en verdad, pero que no nos soportemos es mutuo así que…— se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no puede…

—Claro que puede, no todo mundo te puede agradar ni a todo mundo agradarás, pero no por ello significa que no podamos tolerarnos por el bienestar de la manada— que lo hacían, por supuesto que lo hacían— pero Derek, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

—Sí, lo hice.

—Yo no tengo problema en ayudar y estar con ustedes, solo que a veces deseo que no haya más criaturas que ustedes y no me molestas cuando llegas de improviso.

_Si por mi fuera, podrías molestarme toda la vida._

Derek pareció pensarlo unos segundos, Stiles estaba seguro de que estaba escuchando su corazón, buscando la mentira. Al no encontrarla, porque Stiles había sido sincero, Derek se relajó visiblemente.

—Así que, vayamos por los diablillos que andan ahí fuera.

Derek asintió y Stiles subió corriendo a su habitación para tomar la mochila donde solía transportar a Gizmo al igual que su bate. Para cuando bajó, encontró a Derek con Giz en sus brazos, antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa y ayudarlo a meterlo en la mochila.

Stiles movió las mantas que había metido para que el mogwai estuviera cómodo y no se fuera a lastimar con los cierres o los bolsillos interiores.

—¿Listo? —inquirió Derek al tiempo que sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo. No mencionó nada sobre el bate.

—Andando.

 

+

 

Para cuando llegaron a la zona industrial, los lobos ya se encontraban ahí, acompañados de Allison y Lydia.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — Isaac bostezó a mitad de su pregunta, claramente no tenía mucho tiempo despierto.

Derek rápidamente explicó la situación mientras Stiles calmaba a Gizmo, que, ante la presencia de todos los lobos, se había alterado un poco.

Volvió a conectar con la conversación cuando escuchó la pregunta de Allison.

—¿Quién les dio de comer?

—Dejé comida en la mesa y ellos la tomaron— se excusó rápidamente Stiles, tratando de decirlo sin que sonara como una mentira. Que lo era.

Erica alzo las cejas sorprendida, Boyd mantuvo su rostro estoico como siempre e Isaac rodó los ojos, pero, por primera vez no dijo nada. Allison lo miró con sospecha, al igual que Lydia. En cambio, Scott parecía a punto de replicar, pero Derek no se lo permitió.

—Hemos perdido suficiente tiempo aquí, nos dividiremos para buscarlos. Allison con Erica, Isaac con Boyd y Scott con Lydia.

Cada quien se fue con su pareja, dejando a Stiles y Derek solos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —inquirió Derek cuando el resto se había alejado lo suficiente.

—Tu manada está volviendo a unirse después de lo de los alfas, no necesitamos que se quiebre de nuevo— fue la sencilla respuesta de Stiles.

 

+

 

La búsqueda en el bosque resultó infructuosa, no había rastro de los Gremlins y a Stiles le dolían los pies por tanto caminar. Cada poco rato había sacado a Giz para darle algo de comer y Derek le había recordado que él también debía comer algo. 

Stiles fácilmente olvidaba que tenía que comer, tan sencillo como suena eso, podía perderse en una espiral de estudio, lectura o investigación de tal manera que olvidaba algo tan primario y esencial como comer.

Tomo una de las barritas de proteína que había llevado para Gizmo y la partió a la mitad, ofreciéndole la otra a Derek.

El lobo lo miró con sorpresa antes de tomarla. Asintió hacia él y siguieron caminando, completamente alertas ante cualquier situación.

 

+

 

Para las ocho de la noche, Stiles estaba exhausto, al igual que Allison y Lydia, que prácticamente se dejaron caer en el único sofá del loft de Derek.

¿Por qué siempre terminaban en el loft de Derek?

Stiles se sentó junto a ellas, sacando a Giz de la mochila y colocándolo en su regazo, donde se ocultó metido en su sudadera, no estaba cómodo con los lobos ahí.

Excepto que… Derek se acercó al sofá y Giz prácticamente lloriqueo hasta que Stiles se lo pasó al lobo. Demasiado extraño si le preguntan a él, pero considerando su vida era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Stiles se recargó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, escuchando de fondo a Derek y el resto idear un plan. Él se estaba quedando dormido, hasta que un gruñido demasiado fuerte lo despertó.

Pestañeó para quitarse el sueño y se estiró en el lugar, observando a Derek muy cerca de la cazadora, claramente en una postura de defensa.

—En todo caso, no fue culpa de Stiles, si no tuya— Allison estaba enojada— si tu no hubieras tirado el agua, no habría ningún otro mogwai más que Gizmo.

Scott tenía los ojos dorados y los colmillos comenzaban a asomarse entre sus labios.

—Así que deja de cargar a tu amigo con la culpa y de quejarte en vez de ayudar.

El silencio se extendió en el loft, Stiles claramente sorprendido ante la ferocidad de Allison para defenderlo y profundamente agradecido porque lo estuviera haciendo. Notó que Derek iba a decir la verdad sobre la aparición de los Gremlins, así que se puso en pie, llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

—Bienvenido de vuelta Batman— saludó Erica y miró a su alfa— entonces, ¿cómo los encontraremos?

—Agua— musitó Lydia, como si la idea la hubiera golpeado de repente— si son tan listos como pensamos, buscarán como multiplicarse.

—Si no es que ya lo han hecho— agregó con un tinte de pánico Stiles.

—El lago de Beacon está demasiado lejos— Isaac señaló el mapa de la ciudad que tenían sobre la mesa de madera.

—Pero hay una fuente en el centro— Boyd habló, sorprendiendo ligeramente a todos— pueden usarla.

—Es muy pequeña— Lydia se inclinó sobre el mapa— la única fuente de agua lo suficientemente grande y cerca es la alberca de la escuela. — Señaló la ubicación en el mapa.

—Lydia tiene razón, puede que si nos apuramos…

—Andando— fue lo único que Derek dijo y todos salieron del loft con prisas.

El alfa se rezagó para colocar a Giz en su mochila, no mirando a Stiles en ningún momento.

—Espera— el humano lo tomó por el brazo, impidiéndole avanzar, aunque ambos sabían que era porque Derek lo estaba permitiendo, si quisiera podría habérselo quitado de encima sin siquiera sudar— gracias.

—¿Por qué me las das? — preguntó confundido el lobo.

—Por apoyar a Allison— eso es lo que había hecho al pararse a su lado ante el posible desafío de otro lobo.

Uno que ni siquiera era su beta.

—Nos están esperando— dijo en voz baja y apretó los labios, echando un vistazo hacia abajo, donde su mano aún lo detenía. Stiles lo soltó lentamente y ambos caminaron hacia la salida.

 

+

 

Llegaron demasiado tarde. En realidad, ni siquiera llegaron a la escuela, a mitad de camino Stiles recibió una llamada de su padre, avisándole que ya habían comenzado los reportes de seres diminutos, pero diabólicos rondando la ciudad.

Él iba en el jeep junto con Allison, mientras el resto se había repartido entre el coche de Lydia y el camaro de Derek.

_—¿En dónde los han visto?_

_—La mayoría de los reportes son en el centro y solo otro cerca de la casa de Lydia, Jordan y yo ya vamos para allá, después iremos con ustedes._

_—Avisa a Melissa sobre posibles heridos._

_—Ya lo hice, ya recibió a uno._

_—Mierda._

_—¡Stiles!_

_—Estamos bajo una situación estresante, papá._

_—Eso no justifica el mal lenguaje._

Stiles rodó los ojos, pero asintió.

_—Bien, lo siento._

_—Cuídate, hijo._

_—Igual tú, papá—_ segundos después, colgó.

Allison colgó poco después la llamada con su padre.

—Él y otros más ya se dirigen al centro también— anunció y Stiles suspiró de alivio, nunca estaba de más la ayuda.

—¿Les dijiste sobre el agua?

—¿Mantenerlos alejados de ella? Sí.

Stiles pisó a fondo el acelerador, susurrando una disculpa en voz baja hacia su precioso Jeep por forzarlo así. Allison le dio una mirada de medio lado, pero no dijo nada.

 

 

Justo en la esquina donde se detuvieron, había un señor tratando de tirar basura en un bote, haciendo énfasis en tratar considerando que algo había escupido la basura del recipiente y el señor estaba tratando de echarla nuevamente.

Bajo otras circunstancias, sería gracioso, pero Stiles sabía que eso podía resultar realmente mal. Le hizo una seña a Allison, que llevaba su arco en la espalda y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el señor.

En ese momento, el mogwai que estaba dentro, salió del bote, haciendo que el hombre profiriera un grito y saliera corriendo en la otra dirección. Stiles aprovechó eso y golpeó a la criatura con fuerza con el bate, haciendo que sangre verde le ensuciara la sudadera y salpicara en todas direcciones.

—Que asco— Allison quería reírse, pero estaba tratando de reprimirse.

—Adelante, hazlo, ríete.

La chica no espero más y estalló en carcajadas. Stiles se vio inevitablemente contagiado por ella.

Se estaba recomponiendo cuando Allison gritó.

—¡Agáchate! —Stiles así lo hizo y escuchó el sonido de la flecha rompiendo el aire al pasar sobre él, seguido de un chillido doloroso antes de que algo golpeara el suelo.

Volteó para ver a una de las criaturas en el suelo, la flecha enterrada en su pecho.

A Stiles le dio náuseas al ver la sangre verde fluyendo de la herida. 

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias Allie— la cazadora asintió y se acercó para sacar la flecha del cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Stiles se volteó a tiempo para evitar verlo, seguramente se desmayaría.

—Listo, vámonos.

Stiles asintió y caminaron las pocas cuadras que los separaban del centro de la ciudad. Habían dejado el Jeep por la propia seguridad del coche, considerando lo que sabía sobre los Gremlins, no era bueno que estuvieran cerca del auto.

Al llegar, encontraron un caos, había varias tiendas con los cristales de sus aparadores rotos, otra estaba incendiándose y había criaturas por todas partes. Los lobos estaban tratando de deshacerse de la mayoría de ellas, así como el sheriff y el oficial Parrish se encontraban acordonando la zona para mantener a las personas alejadas, que no eran realmente muchas, considerando que era noche buena y la mayoría de gente ya estaría en casa listos para cenar.

Stiles preparó su bate y cargó contra las criaturas junto con Allison. Se ayudaría de su magia, pero el bate parecía más efectivo en esas circunstancias.

Miró un reloj dentro de una de las tiendas cuando paso corriendo.

Apenas eran la una de la mañana, cinco horas hasta el amanecer y que el sol saliera para ayudarles.

Stiles no quería pasar noche buena así.

 

+

 

Derek cayó junto a él, mientras Stiles se vendaba con un pedazo de su camisa, uno de los rasguños que un mogwai le había dado. Gizmo estaba inquieto dentro de la mochila.  

—Déjame verlo.

—Está bien Derek, el sangrado ya se detuvo.

Derek hizo a un lado el pedazo de tela y examino la herida con cuidado.

—No es demasiado profundo, probablemente no dejará marca.

Derek lo soltó y levantó su mano para mover el cabello que se había pegado a su frente a causa del sudor.

—Te compensaré por esto.

—No es tu culpa.

Derek negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haré por eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Te mereces una navidad en paz.

—Tú también— Derek pareció dolorido al escuchar eso, pero lo ocultó rápidamente— ambos nos merecemos una navidad tranquila— Stiles sonrió— ¡por cierto! —el estruendo del vidrio rompiéndose y un montón de risillas diabólicas interrumpió la felicitación que le iba a dar a Derek.

—Me lo dices cuando acabemos con ellos. — El lobo se puso en pie y extendió la mano para ayudarle. Stiles la tomó y se levantó.

Dos horas más, dos horas y se librarían de los Gremlins.

 

 

Cerca de las seis, las criaturas que quedaban comenzaron a intentar salir del centro, ocultándose en algunas tiendas o simplemente huyendo por las calles en dirección a las afueras, al bosque.

A algún lugar donde el sol no las dañara.

Stiles mismo había escondido a Giz en una de las tiendas para evitar exponerlo al sol.

La manada estaba tratando de contenerlos y que no escaparan, así como su padre -que tenía el uniforme manchado de sangre verde, Stiles no quería averiguarlo- y Jordan, cuyos brazos tenían rasguños a medio camino de curarse. Lydia había aturdido a algunos con su grito -Stiles la había escuchado- y todas las flechas de Allison estaban llenas de sustancia verde. Chris, junto a algunos cazadores más, estaban intentando evitar que causaran más estragos. 

El sol no saldría a tiempo para impedir que todas escaparan y el día se repitiera de nuevo. Su padre ya no podría mantener al resto de agentes ocupados -que no eran demasiados, considerando la situación con el kanima y los sacrificios de Jennifer- atendiendo los llamados normales de noche buena ni a los bomberos -que no habían sido necesarios gracias a que Stiles controló el incendio en la tienda, ¿quién dijo que practicar los hechizos de agua no serviría de nada?

Harto de la situación, decidió intentar algo que solo había hecho un par de veces cuando estaba con Derek - Derek era mil veces mejor que el Aderall para ayudarlo a concentrarse, si no lo estaba viendo por supuesto, porque en el momento en el que lo hacía, la concentración de Stiles se iba al traste y sus pensamientos se dirigían a lugares demasiado pecaminosos- y en su casa.

El brillo dorado que emitieron sus manos era lo suficientemente intenso para lastimar su vista si lo veía demasiado.

—¡Cierren los ojos! —exclamó y se concentró en trasmitir el aura dorada a todo su cuerpo.

El libro de donde había sacado el hechizo decía que era para protección, personal o, si lograba expandirlo, para cualquier persona u objeto que quisiera; pero el aura que emitía era de un color tan parecido al sol que Stiles tenía que intentarlo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Pensó en su padre, en Derek, en Allison y Lydia, incluso en la manada, maldita sea. Todos ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para lidiar con esos problemas.

Todos eran simples chicos que se ponían la armadura de vez en cuando y defendían su hogar.  A veces él mismo se olvidaba de lo joven que era, de lo que había perdido siendo tan chico. De lo que le arrebataron a Derek, a Allison. El mundo al que se habían visto arrastrados Erica, Isaac, Boyd y Lydia, todos por diferentes circunstancias de la vida.

Y ninguna de ellas había sido justa.

La vida jamás lo es ¿no?

Pero Stiles estaba harto de que todo lo malo les sucediera a ellos, en su hogar, en esa ciudad donde habían ganado, pero también perdido.

Stiles no quería perder.

Dejó que el poder se expandiera por todo él, vibrando bajo su piel, atronando en sus venas con fuerza, cosquilleando en las yemas de sus dedos, repiqueteando en su cabeza.

Explotó mientras gritaba y el mundo se volvió dorado.

 

+

 

Despertó en una cama que no era suya, pero reconocería en cualquier momento. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y trató de incorporarse, pero cada fibra de su ser dolía.

Aullaba de dolor.

El colchón se hundió bajo el peso de algo y tardó unos minutos en notar que el dolor se había ido, en cambio había un apretón reconfortante en uno de sus brazos. Parpadeó hasta que su vista se aclaró, para encontrar a Derek absorbiendo su dolor, así como Isaac y Erica, cada uno al lado de sus piernas.

—¿Qué…? —su voz sonaba rasposa y su garganta ardía.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Lo que pasó es que fuiste increíble Stilinski— Isaac dijo como un cachorro emocionado.

Boyd se acercó en ese momento con un vaso de agua y le ayudó a incorporarse y beber, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, Stiles se habría alejado, pero estaba agradecido porque se encontraba demasiado cansado.

—Derretiste a esas cosas, literalmente, se hicieron un charco verde cuando explotaste como el sol— agregó Erica con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Stiles apreciaba el cambio de la chica después de que superó su etapa por el cuero y los tacones altos.

—¿Mi padre?

—Se encuentra bien, calmando a la gente y ayudando a la recuperación del centro— Boyd le sostuvo el vaso hasta que se terminó el agua.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijeron que pasó?

—Histeria colectiva— Isaac se encogió de hombros— por navidad y esas cosas.

—¿Y se lo creyeron?

—La gente cree lo que quiere— dijo Derek— funcionó para nosotros.

—¿Lydia y Allison?

—También están ayudando a limpiar al desastre, aunque sospecho que Lydia está ordenando más que ayudando.

—¡Mierda! — exclamó cuando lo recordó— tu cumpleaños Derek, tenía preparado todo para una cena y…

Se vio interrumpido por la ligera risa del alfa y no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse callado por miedo a interrumpirlo.

—Es de lo menos que te tienes que preocupar Stiles, recupérate primero.

—Pero…

—Shhh— lo calló con delicadeza el lobo— seguirá siendo veinticinco por un par de horas más, solo descansa.

Stiles le hizo caso y se recostó en las mullidas almohadas. Antes de levantarse abruptamente de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está Gizmo?

—Aquí— Erica se había levantado en algún momento y llevaba a Giz en brazos. El pequeño se veía un poco ansioso, pero no había enloquecido al estar cerca de la loba. Lo dejó junto a él en la cama y rápidamente se acurrucó. Stiles suspiró de alivio.

—Nos dimos cuenta cuando lo escondiste, así que cuando todo terminó fuimos por él— aclaró el alfa.

—Gracias— susurró el chico, antes de acomodarse y cerrar los ojos.

Todo había resultado bastante bien, después de todo.

 

+

 

Despertó pasadas las nueve de la noche, el sonido de pisadas retumbando ligeras en el suelo de concreto, el olor a café inundando su nariz.

Se enderezó con cuidado, temiendo volver a sentir el dolor agonizante de un rato antes, pero se sorprendió al no percibir nada. Claramente la magia había ayudado a su recuperación.

Derek no tardó en salir a través del enorme agujero en la pared que daba a la cocina, con dos tazas de café en las manos. Giz miró curioso a su alrededor antes de enterrarse en la almohada.

Stiles sonrió ante el tierno gesto y lo acarició. Derek se congeló un segundo viendo a la criatura hacer eso.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí— Derek salió de su estupor— es solo… recordé…

—¿Sí?

—Mi madre nos dijo que los mogwais se guían mucho por el olor, así es como identifican a su cuidador— se acercó y le tendió una de las tazas— o bien, a personas muy cercanas a su cuidador.

—¿Cómo… transferencia de olores? ¿Esencias?

—Exactamente.

—Entonces… ¿Gizmo me olía en ti?

Derek se ruborizó. En serio Stiles se podría dedicar a hacer sonrojar a Derek toda la vida.

—Es la única explicación para que él estuviera a gusto conmigo siendo un lobo y no con el resto.

—Me gusta esa explicación— y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, ocultando su sonrisa con la taza.

—Stiles…

Ahora fue el turno del humano para callarlo.

—Shhh…— Stiles dejó la taza sobre la pequeña mesita al lado de la cama que simplemente tenía una lámpara y un par de libros apilados y se acercó a Derek, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama. —Feliz cumpleaños, sourwolf.

Presionó sus labios juntos, ligero, tranquilo, con cariño.

Sintió la sonrisa de Derek y Gizmo comenzó a cantar.

No había sido una navidad tan mala a fin de cuentas.

  

+

 

La mujer de cabello naranja miró a través del portal que había colocado en Beacon Hills, sonriendo para ella al darse cuenta de que había tomado una buena decisión al dejar a su amada mascota en ese pueblo que había visto muchas desgracias. Ella no quería que sucediera todo el caos que pasó, pero eso había sido culpa entera del lobo que tiró el agua.

Se alegró de por fin haber sacado a ese par de la negación ante los sentimientos que había entre ellos.

Los milagros navideños existían, a pesar de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En parte este fic lo planeé para navidad y por el cumpleaños de Derek -estoy más bueno que el sol- Hale, si han leído alguno otro de mis trabajos sabrán que es un personaje que amo y, a mi parecer, sufrió demasiado y tenía mucho más para dar en la serie (podrían hacer un spin off de él y yo lo vería completo, siempre que Jeff Davis no lo dirija ni escriba xD)   
> Sé que hay tres fechas tentativas para el cumpleaños de Derek, pero me gusta pensar que nació una mañana navidad llena de nieve y amor.   
> De cualquier forma, déjenme saber lo que piensan :)   
> Les dejo mi [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cityofstarsrg), pasen a saludar, a curiosear o a platicar, les juro que no muerdo (a menos que lo pidan amablemente ja)   
> Na, no es cierto.   
> Un beso, M.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero desearles una feliz noche buena y una increíble navidad :33  
> Muchísimas gracias por leerme <3  
> ¿coments? ¿anything?   
> sin falta, el siguiente capítulo (y final) estará la próxima semana (yo espero que el dos de enero y si no, el tres)   
> Un beso, M.   
> Y un enorme abrazo, también \o/


End file.
